


Mating call

by SincerelySwanQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelySwanQueen/pseuds/SincerelySwanQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blonde faltered again. Her thighs were becoming sore from the stance she had been in for quite some time. The damn mating call position hurt more than doing the splits. She just wanted Regina to look at the thing she had held in her hands.</p><p>“Swan, get down. You’re going to end up hurting yourself.” Emma huffed before readjusting herself again. Her eyes still hadn’t left the front facing view, not once had she looked at Regina.</p><p>“Just look at the damned box in my hands, mayor. Then I will get down.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating call

Regina dressed herself in a royal blue body hugging dress. She knew the low cut ensemble had been one of her favorites, and wanted to please the blonde as it was her first time seeing the new “Dark one.” The former savior had sent a small envelope to the brunette demanding her presence at granny’s diner that evening. She wasn’t going to refuse, obviously, though she did find it odd that this is how Emma wanted to see her. She wasn’t surprised one bit about the where about, though. She was sure she was eating a bear-claw in that very moment.

The mayor gave her hair one last run through with her fingers before slipping on black pumps. On her way out of the house she grabbed her black knee length coat off of the rack and rapped it around her body. Upon locking the door and descending the steps of the porch, she pulled the garment close to her body. The cool November air nipped at the exposed skin on her smooth legs. It was rather gloomy, and no one seemed to be out. Odd, but then again it was getting to be rather late in the evening.

As she walked up to the diner she took in a shaky breath. She didn’t know what to expect from the darker person she had yet to see since night she gave up everything for her. Taking in another deep breath to calm her rapidly racing heart, she slowly made her way to the door. She slowly pulled open the door; a familiar bell chimed as she entered the vacant diner. Her eyes grew wide at the site before her.

The dark one herself was in a lunging position that had her body strung over a vast expanse of the counter top. Her body was clad in dark leather, and her heels were almost higher than those Regina wore in the Enchanted Forest. Emma kept her face forward with her arms extended in front of her. Regina could see that she was holding something, but she wasn’t quite sure what. She let out a shaky breath as she moved closer to the blondes side.

“Emma, what the hell are you doing?” 

Emma faltered for a moment, losing her balance. Regina didn’t know wether to laugh or chastise her further. Apparently being the Dark One hadn’t made her any more graceful than her former self. Emma’s eyes shot from side to side unsure of how to explain herself. When she spoke her voice was lower and raspier than usual.

“I’m being regal in my acts, Regina.”

The brunette decided she could do both laugh and chastise her. She let out a small, thick chuckle. To be Regal was one thing, but to look like an idiot was another. Emma was definitely going the second route, but Regina wasn’t going to tell her that. 

The blonde faltered again. Her thighs were becoming sore from the stance she had been in for quite some time. The damn mating call position hurt more than doing the splits. She just wanted Regina to look at the thing she had held in her hands.

“Swan, get down. You’re going to end up hurting yourself.” Emma huffed before readjusting herself again. Her eyes still hadn’t left the front facing view, not once had she looked at Regina.

“Just look at the damned box in my hands, mayor. Then I will get down.” 

Regina cautiously moved to the front of the blonde. It had been the first time that their eyes had met. Emma’s eyes looked lighter in color to the brunette, yet they harder in a way. She shot a small smile to the still lunging woman. Looking down at the red velvet box in her hands, Regina grabbed the small box. She felt a small bump in her throat arise. She swallowed down hard and looked back up to the blonde. 

“Okay, now get down.” Emma huffed once again. The mayor was still as irritable as ever. She put her hands down onto the counter and pushed herself off of the counter. Her feet landed on the floor with a large clack. The blonde towered over the mayor by quite a large amount. Her eyes shot daggers at the brunette as she waited for her to open the box. Regina was perhaps the only person she didn't feel the need to kill as the dark one, even if she was still demanding.

“Well, open it.” Regina gave Emma a small smile again. Her mouth fell open a bit when she opened the box to find two thin, gold rings that were engraved. The writing was too small for her to read it. She looked up to Emma with a confused look. Emma took the top ring out of the box before setting it on the counter. Grabbing Regina’s hand she slid the ring onto her left ring finger. Regina’s eye grew wide.

“It says “For my queen,” and the other”, she pointed to the box, “says “For my Prince”.. It’s for henry. They're enchanted, so if anything goes wrong I wont ever hurt either of you. I.. love you.. far too much to ever let that happen.” Neither of the women had ever admitted they had love for each other, though they knew it was there. She locked eyes with Regina and slowly brought her hand up to her lips, and graced it with a light, feathery kiss.

“Oh, Swan. I love… you too.” She caressed Emma’s jaw softly and rubbed her thumb over soft, plump lips.

“But next time, be “Regal” at my house with your arms around me. That lunging position wasn’t nice for either of us. Well.. it was nice on my eyes from behind, but-“ Emma snaked her hand up to the back of Regina’s neck.

“Oh shut up.” She pulled Regina into a much awaited, fiery kiss.


End file.
